


Huwag Na Lang Kaya

by unbellatrix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbellatrix/pseuds/unbellatrix
Summary: Ano ba ang mangyayari kapag nakita mo ang ex mo na 9 years mo hindi nakita at mahal mo pa, kaso may jowa na pala.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	Huwag Na Lang Kaya

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #207:(Zebbiana AU!) Miss na miss na ni Jongin ang mahal na mahal niya pa ring ex boyfriend.
> 
> Una sa lahat, I am so very happy to be a part of this. First time ko sumali sa ganto, virgin na virgin ang ate gorl niyo kaya hiya-hiya pa ako. Guys kaway naman kayo jan pampabawas ng jitters! Hindi 'rin po ako ganon ka kagaling mag sulat in Filipino pero I tried my best :D AS A PINAY??????????!!!!!!???!!!??! also if may typo na hindi ko na-correct sorry huhuhu.
> 
> Pangalawa, thank you to prompter for this; I love your big fat brain uwu. THIS IS FOR YOU! Sana ay magustuhan mo, payakap naman jern pampawala ulit ng jitters!
> 
> Pangatlo, kay mod! Thank you so so much sa pagsagot ng mga tanong ko, sobrang kind talaga :((( hiyang-hiya ako pero thank u talaga kasi you're so sweet. I appreciate you so much. PAYAKAP 'RIN cute mo ih huhuhu.

**Highschool Reunion Batch 09'**

**When: Sabado. Hulyo 11, 2017.**

**Where: Wakwak village (Mandaluyong); pakisabi ang pangalan na Chanyeol Park sa guard.**

**Accept invitation.**

**Decline invitation.**

**Accept invitation.**

_High school reunion batch 2009_ — ang bilis. Kahapon lamang, nokia na di-pindot pa ang selpon ni Jongin, aabangan ang naruto sa hapon, counter strike sa computer shop pagkatapos ng klase. Ngayon, gra-graduate na siya sa medisina at sa susunod na buwan physician licensure exam niya na.

Hindi madali ang pinagdaanan ni Jongin bilang isang med-tech student; maraming down’s kaysa up’s. Akala niya, hindi na siya mag papatuloy sa medisina — pero, he did. At laking pasasalamat niya na med-tech ang kursong pinili niya bilang his pre-med course. Natutunan niya na bobo pala talaga siya kaya first year pa lang sa med-school nag pursige siya. He gave up so many things when he entered med school; quality time with family, inuman, gala with his old friends.

He graduated top of his class in med school. He was able to redeem his med-tech self na every sem may tres dahil mahirap talaga. Kung ano ang hindi niya na-achieve sa pre-med school, sinigurado niyang ma-aachieve niya sa med school.

10 years of studying and he's almost there... and to think na Jongin almost shifted to law.

⁂

"Doc!" ang masayang bati ng kaibigan sakanya, si _Sehun_. Niyakap siya nito ng mahigpit, at maya-maya pa ay may lumabas galing kusina; matangkad na lalaki, maputi, may kalakihan ang mata, si _Chanyeol_. "Doc, Kim!" sigaw nito at sumali sa yakapan ng dalawa. Parang mga bata.

Natawa si Jongin at yumakap pabalik sa mga kaibigan. Nang magbitaw, inaya sila ni Chanyeol sa sala para roon magkwentuhan.

Kung hindi sa bahay ni Chanyeol gaganapin ang reunion, malamang ay hindi dadalo si Jongin. Hindi naman niya hilig ang mga ganto, tsaka pa, ginto ang minu-minuto ni Jongin. Pero, matalik niyang kaibigan si Chanyeol, kaya't hindi niya ito papalagpasin — wala rin naman siyang takas, dahil nang matanggap niya ang imbitasyon, walang araw na hindi siya kinulit ni Chanyeol na pumunta.

Silang dalawa pa lang ni Sehun ang bisita, sinadya talaga nilang maaga dumating para makapag kwentuhan at tulungan si Chanyeol sa pag-aayos. Hindi pa 'rin talaga nag babago ang kaibigan nila, ang hilig mag volunteer sa kahit ano at handang mag waldas ng pera sa kahit sino.

Kaya pinanganak ng mayaman, alam ng Diyos na hindi magdadamot.

Alala ni Jongin, lagi silang nililibre ni Chanyeol ng meryanda pagkatapos ng klase.

Magkakaibigan na silang tatlo grade school pa lang. Maliit lang naman ang iskwelehan nila, at hindi 'rin karamihan ang nasa klase ng bawat section kaya close ang batch nila. Hanggang tumungtong sila ng high school hindi nawala ang pag kakaibigan nila, mas tumatag pa nga; panahon ng mga relasyon, pagbabago sa katawan, pagbabago sa mukha, mga crush, mga problema sa pamilya, pag diskubre sa sarili; kung saan sila mahina at malakas. Simulat' sapul, magkakaramay silang tatlo; sa hirap at sa ginhawa.

"Hirap magtrabaho sa kompanya ng sariling pamilya mo, hindi ka pwedeng magkamali." reklamo ni Sehun. Inaayos nila ang mga sitsiryang imported sa bowl. Nakikinig ng mabuti si Jongin, ipinagpatuloy ni Sehun, "Katulad noong isang araw, nagalit si kuya sakin kasi nag back out 'yung isang buyer. Eh, umayaw lang, wala namang rason. Problema ko pa ba 'yun kung ayaw na saamin?"

Nagkibit balikat si Chanyeol, at nagbukas ng panibagong sitsirya at itinapon sa bowl na walang laman. "Bakit di ka nalang umalis?"

"Ayun nga, aalis na sana ako — " tumigil si Sehun, dahil nag ring ang selpon niya, sumama ang mukha niya pagkatapos basahin ang nakasulat sa caller ID at tumayo, "Speak of the devil, kuya ko. Teka lang."

Naglakad palayo si Sehun sakanila at ipinagpatuloy lang nila ang paglalagay ng pagkain sa mga bowl.

"Grabe Ni, natutulog ka pa? Ang lalim nanaman ng eyebags mo."

Natawa si Jongin at kumuha ng cheese ball at isinubo ito bago sumagot, "Halata pala. Eh malapit na boards, kailangan triple ang effort ko sa pag-aaral. Tsaka, pupunta akong Tagaytay sa Lunes, doon ako babawi ng tulog at mag re-relax bago graduation ko."

Naisipan ni Jongin pumunta ng Tagaytay during his breakdown, last last last week. Wala siyang tulog dalawang araw na tapos wala pa siyang ma-absorb sa inaaral niya, kaya napa open siya ng Google; Tagaytay ang unang pumasok sa isip niya at nag tingin siya ng mga hotel na may open rooms na pwede niyang ma-ibook.

Ayun, see you Tagaytay sa Monday.

Deserve naman niya. He's been working hard sa simula pa lang, at tsaka baka ito na 'rin ang huling beses na magkakaroon siya ng oras pumunta sa ibang lugar at magka oras sa sarili dahil sigurado siya kapag nagsimula na ang internship niya sa hospital na siya titira.

"Pwede ba kami pumunta ni Sehun? O bilang lang?" tanong ni Chanyeol.

Bumalik na si Sehun, at kakatapos lang nila Jongin mag lagay ng pagkain sa bowl.

"Pwede hindi naman strict university namin."

"Ayun," nag pump pa ng fist si Chanyeol sa ere, "Ano 'yun, ano meron?" tanong ni Sehun na kakabalik lang.

"Punta tayo sa graduation ni Jongin, shet may doctor na kong kaibigan."

Binatukan ni Jongin si Chanyeol, "Tanga, wala pa nga eh. Pag napasa ko na boards tsaka mo sabihin 'yan."

Umiling-iling si Sehun, "Hindi mo ba alam ang law of attraction bro?"

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin, hindi niya pa naririnig iyon.

"You attract your goals, kapag positive ka. Kaya gago, magiging doctor ka!"

Kung may ilalaki pa ang ngiti ni Jongin, baka mapunit na ang bibig niya. Kahit kailan talaga, med-tech pa lang si Jongin, bilib na ang mga kaibigan niya sa pag do-doktor niya. Lahat ng breakdowns and breakthrough ni Jongin sa kurso niya, nandoon sila.

"Tuloy mo na kwento mo Sehun." sabi ni Jongin.

"Ay," kumuha si Sehun ng bowl at inilagay sa lamesa sa pintuan; utos ni Chanyeol, "oo nga pala. Aalis na sana ako kaso naisip ko mahirap humanap ng trabaho na kayang pantayan ang sweldo ko." tumawa ito pagkatapos na tunog _hehe_ at napakamot na lamang ng ulo si Chanyeol, si Jongin naman tumango lang.

Malalim na ang gabi ngunit buhay na buhay sa bahay ni Chanyeol. Maingay at magulo, may kanya-kanyang usapan sa bawat sulok. Maraming kamustahan ang naganap, kwentuhan tungkol sa mga buhay-buhay, at nakatanggap ng ilang _congratulations_! Si Jongin dahil walang tigil si Chanyeol sa pagmamalaki na doctor na siya — kahit hindi pa naman.

Medyo napagod si Jongin kaya tambay muna siya sa garden nila Chanyeol. Nagdala siya ng pagkain at inumin.

"Jong...in?" malakas ang boses ng lalaki sa una, at dahan-dahang humina. Napalingon si Jongin sa likuran niya dahil naramdaman niya na para bang may nakatingin sakanya.

Si Kyungsoo.

Ang ex ni Jongin.

Hindi niya ine-expect na dadalo ito ngayong gabi.

"Huy, Kyungsoo." ang nasabi niya rito, napangiti si Kyungsoo at lumapit sakanya. Dali-daling inurong ni Jongin ang paper plate at paper cup sa gilid para gawaan ng space si Kyungsoo, "Upo ka rito."

Umupo naman si Kyungsoo, at nakangiti pa 'rin ito sakanya.

Ilang taon na ba... _siyam_ na taon na ang nakalipas simula ng huli silang magkita; naghiwalay sila; kinailangan dahil, may kani-kanilang plano sa buhay at baka hindi mapanindigan ang relasyon sa gitna ng pag kamit sa mga pangarap kaya napag-isipan nila na tapusin na at kung sakaling magkita sila ulit at may chansa pa, hindi nila papalampasin ang magkabalikan.

Kaya parang ayaw ni Jongin simulan ang pagtanong niya ng _kumusta_ _ka_ _na_? Gusto niyang dumerecho sa _single ka pa ba?_ Wala lang, pambalubag loob lang.

Kaso naunahan na siya.

"Kumusta ka na?" sabi nito sa kanya, nilalaro ni Jongin ang mga daliri niya, kinakabahan siya at hindi niya alam kung bakit.

"Okay lang ako, ikaw?"

"Sus, doctor ka na raw sabi ni Chanyeol eh. It must feel nice." nakangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo; hindi pa 'rin ito nawawala. Napangiti na 'rin si Jongin.

"Hindi pa, mag ta-take pa ko ng boards."

Nagkibit balikat si Kyungsoo, "Ganun na 'rin 'yun."

Tumawa si Jongin, hindi sinagot ni Kyungsoo ang tanong niya, "Eh ikaw kamusta ka na? Akala ko nasa america ka."

"Okay lang 'rin ako. I just got back last week, I wasn't supposed to go back pero 'yung boyfriend ko kasi may business rito sa Pilipinas, kaya sumama na ko. Sakto, Chanyeol sent me an invitation para sa reunion natin."

Nanlumo ang loob ni Jongin. May boyfriend na pala si Kyungsoo.

So ano 'to mundo, bakit naman nagkita pa sila ni Kyungsoo.

"Ah. Galing naman." ang nasabi ni Jongin.

"Eh ikaw, are you in a relationship?"

"Wala. Wala akong time."

"Seryoso?" gulat na sabi ni Kyungsoo, "sa gwapo mong 'yan walang nanligaw sayo?"

Natawa si Jongin, "Busy kami mag-aral lahat, kapag may oras kami itinutulog na lang namin."

Biglang tumayo si Kyungsoo, pinapanood ni Jongin ang bawat galaw niya at para bang ang dami niyang gustong itanong pero hindi niya alam kung ano.

"Ire-reto kita sa single kong friends next time. Pero, kailangan ko na umalis. Saglit lang ako, napadaan lang, my boyfriend is waiting for me outside. It was nice seeing you again Jongin."

Nanlumo ulit si Jongin, tumango lang siya at tumayo 'rin para yakapin si Kyungsoo; in a very friendly way, at ibinalik naman ni Kyungsoo ito.

"Sige, ingat ka."

Paliit ng paliit si Kyungsoo sa paningin ni Jongin hanggat nawala na ito.

⁂

Hindi makatulog si Jongin. Iniisip niya pa 'rin si Kyungsoo.

Bakit sa haba-haba ng taon na hindi niya nakita ito, parang bumalik lahat sakanya at bakit parang may gusto pa 'rin siya. Siyam na taon na ang nakalipas pero bakit parang kahapon lang ay nagmamahalan pa sila. Hindi maintindihan ni Jongin ang sarili niya.

⁂

_Maulan pa 'rin hanggang ngayon at siguradong-sigurado ang mga estudyante na ma-sususpendi ang klase nila ngayong hapon. Wala 'rin ang titser nila; kanina pa ito umalis at mahigit isang oras ng wala kaya ang mga estudyante, nag punta na sa kung saan-saan at ang mga upuan ay nakaayos sa bilog at masasaya silang nag kwe-kwentuhan._

_Hindi kapansin-pansin ang dalawang binata sa may sulok ng platform, mabilis ang tibok ng kanilang puso; sabay sa agos ng ulan._

_"Kyungsoo, pwede ko bang hawakan ang kamay mo?" tanong ng isa, at tumango ang lalaki. Kinapitan ng binata ang mga kamay nito at nagsalita, "Kyungsoo, alam ko na alam mo na, na may gusto ako sayo. Ikaw, gusto mo rin ba ako?"_

_Pinipigilan ni Kyungsoo ang ngiti niya, pero sa huli natalo siya sa galaw ng puso niya, "Oo Jongin, gusto 'rin kita."_

_Malaking-malaki ang ngiti ni Jongin, ganto 'yung ngiti niya nung pasko ng makatanggap siya ng PSP sa magulang niya. Pero, walang tatalo sa regalong natanggap niya ngayon — si Kyungsoo._

_"Pwede na kitang ligawan?"_

_T umango si Kyungsoo, nakakaloko ang ngiti. Kapit-kapit pa 'rin ni Jongin ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo. Gustong-gusto niyang mag ta-talon pero baka makuha niya ang atensyon ng mga kaklase niya at asarin sila, ayaw pa naman ni Kyungsoo 'yun._

_Kinuha ni Jongin ang bag niya sa gilid at kinuha 'yung box na may laman na chocolates at papel na makukulay na may sulat. Iniabot niya 'to kay Kyungsoo._

_"Sa bahay mo na buksan 'yan at baka hingan ka pa ng mga kaklase natin. Para sayo lang 'yan, lalo na ang mga sulat."_

_"Ang sweet mo naman," pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo, "thank you."_

_"Sweet na 'yan sayo? Wait ka lang, there's more." pag-ganti ni Jongin, pero seryoso siya, hindi lang ganyan ang matatanggap ni Kyungsoo, marami siyang nakahandang pakulo._

_"Loko-loko."_

⁂

The drive to Tagaytay was a breeze. Maaga nakadating si Jongin sa hotel at nag intay pa siya ng ilang minuto bago nakaakyat sa kwarto niya. Nang makapasok siya, ibinaba niya ang mga dala niya sa lamesa at ibinagsak ang sarili sa kama.

Naramdaman ni Jongin ang pagod na ilang araw niyang inipon para sa trip na 'to. Ito talaga ang rest niya; away from Manila, away from his condo na iniwan niyang magulo; nagkalat na readings, a few coffee cups here and there and his unmade bed.

Pero he can't be bothered. Deserve ni Jongin 'to.

Nag scro-scroll lang si Jongin sa facebook feed niya; ang tagal na 'rin since he opened his facebook account, messenger lang kasi gamit niya. 

**Kyungsoo Do**

**It's been awhile!**

**Checked in at Escala Tagaytay, today at 10:27 AM**

Napa upo si Jongin sa nabasa.

Andito rin siya?

Wala naman masama kung ime-message niya diba?

Gusto niya lang makita ulit ang kaibigan niya.

**Jongin Kim**

**Kyungsoo, hello. Nandito 'rin ako sa tagaytay hahahahaha.**

**Kyungsoo Do**

**Uy really? Where?**

**Jongin Kim**

**Sa Escala 'rin hahahaha.**

**Kyungsoo Do**

**Seryoso??? Anong floor mo hahaha :p**

**Jongin Kim**

**4th, ikaw?**

**Kyungsoo Do**

**2nd :D**

**Jongin Kim**

**Dinner tayo? Nabitin ako sa kwentuhan natin nung reunion, saglit lang.**

**Kyungsoo Do**

**Sige :) may kotse ka? I know a great place.**

**Jongin Kim**

**Meron, saan 'yan?**

**Kyungsoo Do**

**Search mo Leslie's hehe, see you later!**

**Jongin Kim**

**See you :)**

⁂

Pinapanood lang ni Jongin si Kyungsoo mag order ng masasarap na pagkain. Nag research talaga siya ng maiga para malaman kung ano ang masarap kainan sa Tagaytay at sa Leslies ang napili ni Kyungsoo.

Base sa review na nabasa ni Kyungsoo, dito daw ang pinaka masarap na bulalo. 

Excited na excited si Kyungsoo, napapangiti si Jongin dahil ang cute nito tignan. May mga bagay talagang hindi mababago ng panahon, katulad na lamang ng pagka excite ni Kyungsoo sa pagkain, hilig niya talaga ang kumain lalo na't masasarap na pagkai. Hilig niya 'rin mag diskubre ng mga bagong kainan, high school pa lang sila. Hilig niya kasi ang magluto. 

Masarap sa pakiramdam, naidadala ni Kyungsoo si Jongin pabalik sa masayang parte ng buhay niya.

“Ano pala ang trabaho mo soo?” panimula ni Jongin pagkatapos silang malapagan ng inumin sa lamesa.

“Chef. Sa restaurant ng boyfriend ko. Actually, kaya kami nagkakilala. Nag apply ako sa restaurant nila, siya ‘yung nag interview sakin.” 

Hindi naman na nais malaman ni Jongin ‘yun pero, sige. Nice to know na ‘rin.

“Ganun ba. Natupad mo pala ang pangarap mo.” 

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo, “Oo nga eh, sinong mag a-akala? Ikaw nga hindi ko ineexpect.” 

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin, “Bakit?” 

“Gusto mo pala maging doctor. Sabi mo dati gusto mong maging dancer.” 

“Ah,” naalala pa pala ni Kyungsoo ‘yun, “may mga pangarap na kailangan iwan sa nakaraan. Ayaw nila mama, wala daw akong mararating roon. Kaya pinili ko ‘yung second choice ko, ito na ‘yun.” 

Tumango si Kyungsoo at hinalo ang mango shake niya, “Bakit ka pala napadpad sa Tagaytay?” 

“Para mag pahinga, saglit lang naman, uuwi na ‘rin ako sa Wednesday.” 

“Agad? Bakit dalawang araw ka lang?” 

Uminom si Jongin ng tubig bago sumagot.

“Sa susunod na buwan na kasi ang exam ko, marami pa akong kailangan aralin. Ikaw, gaano ka katagal mapaparito?” 

“Limang araw, ay —“ napatigil si Kyungsoo, “Apat na lang, ngayong ang unang araw ko.” at tumawa.

Tumawa ‘rin si Jongin.

Nagsidatingan na ang mga pagkain, isa-isa itong inilapag sa harap nila habang si Jongin pinapanood si Kyungsoo, ang saya-saya niya, nakakataba ng puso. 

Pagkatapos nilang magpasalamat sa waiter, kumain na sila. Unang sinungaban ni Kyungsoo ang bulalo.

“Masarap nga!” sabi nito, malaki ang mata at nag mmm pa. Hindi nawawala ang ngiti ni Jongin sa labi.

“Jongin tikman mo.” naka abang ang kutsara ni Kyungsoo sa bibig ni Jongin, kanin na sinabawan ng bulalo at laman na nakapatong sa itaas nito ang nakalagay sa kutsara.

Mamula-mula ang pisngi ni Jongin pero isinubo niya ito.

“Masarap nga.” sabi ni Jongin, malaking-malaki ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo, “Diba? Sabi ko sayo eh!” 

⁂

Malamig ang hangin, marahang nahahampas sila sa mukha. Yakap-yakap nila ang ang baso na may lamang mainit na kape. Pagkatapos nilang kumain ay naisipan ni Kyungsoo ayain si Jongin sa Starbucks para makapag kape sila, para mapababa ang kinain nila. Kaya ito sila ngayon, naka upo sa labas, nakatitig sa mga bituin. 

Hindi nami-miss ni Jongin ang Maynila. Kung pwede lang, dito na lang siya habang buhay. Malamig, hindi magulo. Iniisip niya pa lang ang Maynila, sumasakit na ang ulo niya.

"Jongin." bulong ni Kyungsoo, nilingon niya ito, ipinagpatuloy ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin.

"Kaya ako nandito sa Tagaytay kasi, nag-away kami ng boyfriend ko. Actually, fiancé ko na siya pero, bigla akong nagdalawang isip. Parang hindi na ko sigurado kung gusto ko siyang pakasalan." malungkot ang tono ng boses ni Kyungsoo, tila bang naiiyak, pero walang nalabas na luha. 

Naninikip ang dibdib ni Jongin. 

"Bakit Kyungsoo?" 

"2 years ko na siyang fiancé, napapagod na ako maghintay." 

Huminga ng malalim si Jongin, wala siyang maramdaman sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Mahirap magsalita, lalo na't wala siyang lugar para magbigay ng opinyon niya at baka hindi tama ang masabi niya, sila 'rin magka problema ni Kyungsoo. 

"Pero mahal mo?" ang sinabi niya.

"Oo." 

"Mahal ka 'rin niya?" 

"Mahal..."nanahimik saglit si Kyungsoo, nag-iisip. "Mas mahal niya ang business niya kaysa saakin. Naiintindihan ko naman Jongin. Matanda na kami para mag aktong parang mga teenager na sabik na sabik sa isa't-isa, pero gusto ko lang naman ikasal. Lagi na lang kasi siya ang nasusunod saamin. Napansin ko lang, nawawalan na ko ng boses sa relasyon namin. Pero ang tagal na 'rin naming nagsasama, apat na taon na 'rin. Ayoko naman itapon basta-basta." 

Pero... kahit anong edad, dapat sabik na sabik pa 'rin kayo sa isa't-isa.

"Sinasabi mo ba sakanya 'yan?" tanong ni Jongin. 

"Hindi. Ayoko at baka mauwi sa away." 

"Malay mo. Ganto na lang, habang nasa Tagaytay ka wag mo munang isipin pero pagka balik mo sa Maynila, pag-usapan niyo, ayusin niyo. Dapat pagkatapos kong mag exam, papanoorin kitang ikasal." 

Natawa si Kyungsoo at palarong itinulak si Jongin. 

_Bakit masakit..._

⁂

_"Jongin naisip ko na ang gusto kong ipangalan sa mga anak natin."_

_Nasa kwarto sila ni Kyungsoo, kakatapos lang nilang maglaro ng PSP at ngayon nakahiga sila, yakap-yakap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo._

_Ngumiti si Jongin, "Talaga? Sige nga parinig." humalik siya sa bunbunan ni Kyungsoo._

_"Kapag lalaki, Gong yoo. Kapag babae Eun Hye." may mapaglarong ngiti si Kyungsoo ng matapos._

_"B naman eh."_

_"Joke lang!"_

_Hinigpitan ni Jongin ang kapit niya kay Kyungsoo._

_Sana umabot sila sa dulo._

⁂

Isang gabi nanaman kung saan hindi makatulog si Jongin. Kahit na napaka lambot ng kama at saktong-sakto ang lamig ng kwarto para sa katawan niya; not too cold, not too hot. Hindi niya pilit maialis ang malungkot na mukha ni Kyungsoo habang nag kwe-kwento tungkol sa boyfriend niya. 

Kung sila kaya ni Kyungsoo — baka iba ang buhay nilang dalawa. Nahihirapan imaginin si Jongin. Mukhang tama lang na nag hiwalay sila noong binata pa sila pareho, kasi ngayon parehas silang successful at natupad ang mga pangarap nila. 

Matagal na ‘rin kasi ng huli silang magkita kaya parang sabik na sabik si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Ang tagal ‘rin niyang hindi ito nakita at naisip. Hindi naman niya kasi isinali bilang prioridad ang love life nang pumasok siya sa unibersidad. Nagkaroon siya ng kasintahan; it just happened, ganun. 

Kaya ngayong nagpakita si Kyungsoo, miss na miss pala niya ito. Para bang uhaw na uhaw si Jongin, at nilapagan siya ng tubig… na mainit. 

Siguradong-sigurado siya na kung walang kasintahan si Kyungsoo, hindi siya mag da-dalawang isip para tanungin ito kung pwedeng maging sila ulit. 

They had a healthy relationship all throughout high school. May mga away, pero normal naman ‘yun sa relasyon, may mga tampuhan ‘rin pero masaya sila sa piling ng isa’t isa. Para silang mga halaman, at dinidiligan nila ang isa’t-isa kapag may nalalanta. 

Kinailangan talaga nilang maghiwalay, mutual decision ‘yun, mahirap kasi kung papatagalin nila ang relasyon nila at sa gitna mag hihiwalay sila dahil hindi kasya ang oras nila sa isa’t-isa, baka matutunan nilang kamuhian ang isa’t-isa. 

Nahirapan na ‘rin silang mag-usap dahil sa amerika nagpatuloy si Kyungsoo ng pag-aaral dahil nandoon ang pamilya niya. Magkabilang mundo, kapag tulog si Jongin, gising si Kyungsoo. Kapag gising si Kyungsoo, tulog si Jongin. 

Ano ba naman ‘to, pakiramdam ni Jongin nagbalik high school siya sa mga pinag-iisip niya. 

Bakit kasi nagkita nanaman ang landas nila. 

⁂

Hapon na ng magising si Jongin. Ala sais na siya nakatulog, ginawa niya na lahat kagabi ang pwedeng mag pa antok sakanya pero walang gumana. Nung lumiwanag sa labas doon lang dinalaw ng antok si Jongin. 

Nagising siya sa tawag ni Kyungsoo, actually _maraming_ _tawag_ si Kyungsoo, 'yung pang anim na beses na tawag niya doon lang nakasagot si Jongin. 

Nag sorry si Jongin at inexplain niya kung bakit late na siya nagising. Okay lang daw sabi ni Kyungsoo, kain daw sila ulit. 

So here they are in Antonio's, libre daw ni Kyungsoo. 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin sa presyo. 

Ang mahal.

"Ayaw mo bang sa Leslies na lang ulit, ang mahal dito. Tsaka, maghati na lang tayo sa bayad."

Umiling si Kyungsoo, “No, I insist. Last day mo na diba? Treat ko na ’to doc, basta libre ako lagi sa check-up’s.”

Tumawa si Jongin, “Oo naman, kaibigan kita. Maghati na tayo Kyungsoo, masyadong mahal dito.” pilit niya pa ‘rin.

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo, “Libre ko na ‘to! Ikaw na lang mamaya sa inuman.”

“Inuman?” nakakunot ang noo ni Jongin. Hindi sa ayaw niya ah, hindi niya lang natandaan na may pinagkasunduan silang inuman ni Kyungsoo — o baka nakalimutan niya lang.

“Oo, inuman tayo! Let’s celebrate you.” nakangiting sabi sakanya.

“Celebrate me? Bakit?”

“For surviving med-school!”

Nanlambot ang puso ni Jongin. Hindi niya ine-expect. Sa apat na taong nanatili si Jongin sa med-school, ang mga achievements, high grades ang ginagawan ng celebrasyon ng pamilya at mga kaibigan niya. Hindi niya kailanman narinig ang, “ _Let’s celebrate you, for surviving med-school._ ” ang ganda pala pakinggan. Ngayon lang na-realize ni Jongin na, _oo nga, I survived med-school._ Ginawa niya lang naman ‘yung best niya, at sa mga nakuha niyang marka, sa proseso nun, may stress, kaba, at di kasiguraduhan kung tama ba ang sagot niya.

‘Yung mga sleepless nights niya. Tiniis na masasakit na salita nung nag intern siya. ****

He did survive, and he's still surviving, and _will probably_ try and survive the next path to get where he wants to. ****

“Okay lang ba? Hindi ka ba umiinom?”

“Hindi!” napalakas ang boses ni Jongin, he cleared his throat, “I drink. Sige, inom tayo.”

⁂

Ayaw na talaga ni Jongin bumalik ng Maynila. Kung pwede lang dito na lang siya sa Tagaytay at iwan niya ang buhay niya sa Maynila, hindi siya mag da-dalawang isip. Lalo na't, bawat tawa at bawat galaw ni Kyungsoo, ay parang bang bumabagal ang ikot ng mundo niya at si Kyungsoo lamang ang nakikita niya. Hindi si Kyungsoo na si Chef, 'yung _Kyungsoo niya,_ si _B._ Sa tagal ng taon na hindi sila nagkita at nagkasama, ine-expect ni Jongin na malaki ang pagbabago ni Kyungsoo; ngunit hindi. Pinapagaan niya pa din ang pakiramdam ni Jongin, at patuloy siyang dinadala sa masasayang lugar. 

Ang hirap ipaliwanag pero parang gusto niyang angkinin si Kyungsoo, ipagdamot, at mapalagi sa tabi niya. 

Kaso hindi na puwede.

Ikakasal na 'rin si Kyungsoo.

Sa Amerika ang buhay niya hindi sa Pilipinas. 

Si Jongin, nandirito ang buhay. Hindi niya pwedeng iwan. 

Sabi ng mga Filipino dramas, kung mahal mo, gagawin mo ang lahat — may mga bagay kang papakawalan para sa minamahal mo. Pero hindi 'yun totoo. Hindi lahat ng pagmamahal kailangan mong mawalan. You meet halfway. You will both make a compromise. 

"Nanahimik ka ni?" sabi ni Kyungsoo. 

_Ni..._ ano ba 'yan, naalala niya nanaman ang nakaraan nila. 

Umiling si Jongin, "Napapaisip lang. Ano pala..." napakamot ng ulo si Jongin, nagda-dalawang isip kung sasabihin niya ba o hindi. Lumunok siya. "Nag-usap na ba kayo ng boyfriend mo?" 

Lumagok ng beer si Kyungsoo, "Tinext niya ako. Maraming sorry. I told him na it's fine like I always do, even though it's not. Ayokong ma stress pa siya lalo, especially ngayon na he's dealing with big clients." 

"Baka naman naiisip mo lang 'yan soo. Mahal ka niya, kaya ka nga niya pinakasalan. I'm sure he'll understand you." 

Kuminang ang mata ni Kyungsoo, tila ba napuno ito ng _hope._

"You think?"

Tumango si Jongin, "He apologized right? May pake siya. He thinks of you. Maayos 'yan. Baka when I see you again, you're walking down the aisle."

Jongin feels his heart squeeze and his stomach churn, _awit._

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo, "Thank you Jongin. You'll definitely be the first person I'll send an invite." 

Puta. 

"Asahan ko 'yan ah." 

Puta (2)

⁂

Kyungsoo is drunk. Mamula-mula ang pisngi, droopy eyes, and slurred words. Si Jongin, hindi. Nakainom pero sober. Still, he didn't bring his car dahil he doesn't want to drive na nakainom, he already called a taxi for the both of them dahil nakatulog na si Kyungsoo sa lamesa. Nakapagbayad na 'rin siya ng bill nila.

Pinapanood lang ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. 

Mukha siyang baby. 

He doesn't look 24 years old at all. 

Nag buntong hininga si Jongin. Hindi naman masama kung hahawiin niya 'yung buhok na nasa mata ni Kyungsoo diba?

Jongin stretched his hand towards Kyungsoo's face, tumigil siya — wag. Parang hindi ata tama. 

Nag buntong hininga siya ulit. 

Pinanood niya na lang si Kyungsoo. 

“Kyungsoo, if you weren't taken, hinalikan na kita." he whispered to no one but to himself. 

Biglang nag ring ang phone ni Kyungsoo sa tabi niya at bumangon siya, nagulat si Jongin. Buti nalang hindi niya sinabi 'yun ngayon, baka narinig pa ni Kyungsoo. 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo when he saw the caller ID. _Fiance._

Jongin looked away. 

With shaking hands, Kyungsoo accepted the call, he suddenly took interest in Jongin's face, hindi naman ito nakatingin sakanya. “Babe, hi.”

Suddenly, Jongin eyes met him. Ngumiti ito sakanya at nag thumbs up — sobrang jologs Jongin.   
  
“What? Okay, you promise? Sige. Okay. I miss you too. I love you too.” sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya.

Nang mababa ang tawag, ngumiti si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. 

"He'll pick me up tomorrow daw." 

Jongin tried his best to look ecstatic, "Good!"

Kung nakikita lang ni Jongin ang sarili niya baka nasapak niya mukha niya. 

"Cancel ko na lang 'yung sa hotel, sayang, ang lambot pa naman ng kama. Bitin ako!" biro ni Kyungsoo. 

"Pero diba, aren't you happy na you'll see your boyfriend? Na miss ka ata ng sobra." 

"Happy syempre!" 

Jongin smiled, "Don't forget what I told you ha. Promise me, when I see you you're walking down the aisle." 

"Oo na, oo na." 

Jongin's phone buzzed on the table, nag text na 'yung kuya. Anjan na daw siya sa labas. 

"Tara na, anjan na 'yung taxi." 

⁂

**Jongin Kim**

**Thanks for making my Tagaytay trip fun! Ingat kayo mamaya, I'm driving back to Manila na, see you soon :)**

⁂

Sa apat na taong pinagdaanan ni Jongin sa med-school, hindi niya mapigilang umiyak ngayong, graduate na siya. 

"Congrats guys!" sigaw ng isang kaklase ni Jongin, si Seulgi. Kakatapos lang nilang mag picture na mag kaka-klase.

Maingay ang paligid, puno ng masasayang boses, at mga magulang na nag iiyakan dahil nakapagtapos nila ang anak nila sa kursong medisina. Proud na proud 'rin ang magulang ni Jongin sakanya, lalo na't hindi sila pinahirapan nito dahil scholar si Jongin. Laking pasasalamat nila sa anak nila. 

Nandirito rin sila Chanyeol at Sehun as promised. 

"Doc, may celebration kami para sayo. Punta ka ah, ikaw bida." sabi ni Sehun, habang tinitignan ang diploma ni Jongin. Manghang-manghang siya. "Grabe pare, idol kita. Puta, na witness ko 'yung pag-aaral mo. May diploma ka na ngayon." 

Natawa si Jongin, "Salamat. Saan ba yan? Kakain kami nila mama." 

"Sa bahay. Oo, pinaalam namin kayla tita. Celebrate ka muna with your family, gabi pa naman party mo." sagot ni Chanyeol, "Maliit na party lang. Inimbita ko mga close friends natin."

Sumang ayon si Sehun, "Oo, tayong tatlo lang." 

Natawa silang tatlo. 

"Ay, tayong tatlo nga lang pala magkakaibigan." sabi ni Chanyeol. 

Tinatawag na si Jongin ng mama niya, "Ay, sige na. Salamat guys, see you mamaya ah." 

⁂

“Surprise!” nagulat si Jongin, pinasabugan siya ng confetti ni — Kyungsoo?

Akala niya silang tatlo lang?

At sino ‘tong isa pang lalaki na chinito? Kasing height ni Kyungsoo. Boyfriend niya ba ‘to?

“Congrats Ni!” inatake siya ng yakap ni Kyungsoo, at hindi pa ‘rin ma-komprehend ni Jongin ang nangyayari.

Bakit siya nandito?

"Magkasama pala kayo sa Tagaytay! Nagkita pala kayo nung reunion, kala namin di ka nahanap ni Kyungsoo eh." sabi ni Sehun, nag-usap sila? Friends naman sila pero... nakapag kwentuhan sila? Kailan?

Ang daming laman ng isipan ni Jongin pero hinahatak na siya nila Chanyeol papunta sa kainan dahil kanina pa raw nila iniintay si Jongin at gutom na gutom na sila. 

Mamaya na ang mga tanong niya. 

Binuksan na ni Chanyeol ang box ng pizza at si Sehun nagsimula ng mag lapag ng plato sa lamesa kasama ng kutsara't tinidor. 

"Ay, si Baekhyun nga pala." singit ni Chanyeol habang nagtatanggal ng takip sa lasagna. Ang bibigat ng pagkain, busog na busog pa si Jongin. May fried chicken pa. 

Inextend ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni papunta kay Jongin, "Hello, Baekhyun! Congrats nga pala, best friend ako ni Kyungsoo! Sorry naki join ako." nahihiyang sabi niya. 

"Ano ka ba, Kyungsoo's friend is also our friend!" sabi ni Chanyeol, tumawa si Baekhyun, "Ganun ba, thank you!" 

"Itong si Jongin, hindi mo man lang sinabihan si Kyungsoo sa graduation mo, minessage pa niya kami, parang hindi naging mag ex ah." 

"Pakyu Sehun." ang naisagot lang ni Jongin. 

Ah, nagtanong pala si Kyungsoo. Bakit? 

"Inimbita namin siya, sayang hindi mo napanood si Jongin umakyat sa stage, ang galing!" parang tanga, ang oa talaga nito ni Sehun mag kwento kahit kailan. Natawa naman ang lahat kaya tumawa nalang 'rin si Jongin. 

Mabilis ang daloy ng usapan, habang kumakain nag kwentuhan sila tungkol sa high school, kolehiyo, trabaho at kung ano-ano pa. Hindi na alis sa isipan ni Jongin ang mga tanong niya, at kung bakit nandito si Kyungsoo, pwede naman niyang i-chat si Jongin ng congratulations, kaysa pumunta pa siya dito. Baka magalit ang boyfriend niya at mag away pa sila. 

Ay ewan. 

"Ni, pwede ba tayo mag-usap?" tanong ni Kyungsoo, tumango lang si Jongin. "Ngayon na?" 

"Okay lang?" 

"Oo naman, labas tayo?" 

"Sige." 

⁂

“Jongin single na ako.” Kyungsoo suddenly says.

"Ha? Bakit?" 

Huminga si Kyungsoo ng malalim, "Nakipaghiwalay ako. Di niya daw pala kayang mag pakasal. Ginagawa niya lang rason ang trabaho para maiwasan ang kasal namin, pero ayaw niya 'rin ako mawala. Eh ano ba 'yun, pano ako? Gusto kong ikasal, bata pa lang pangarap ko na 'yun. Tsaka. Ano ba, pano ko ba 'to sasabihin na hindi akong mag mumukhang malandi." tumawa siya. 

Hindi nagsasalita si Jongin, inaabangan lang ang mga susunod na sasabihin ni Kyungsoo. 

Kinakabahan siya. 

"I felt something I should've felt when I was with you. Parang miss na miss kita the whole time we were together, at naiinis ako sa sarili ko na may boyfriend ako kasi kung single pa ako, I would've been with you." Kyungsoo laughed awkwardly, kanina pa siya tumatawa, para mawala ang uneasiness niya. "Anyways, my ex already has someone, as in ang bilis. So much for telling me na he doesn't want to leave me daw. Sabagay, the 2 years with him ako lang taga buhat ng relasyon namin." 

Hindi nagsasalita si Jongin. Ang dami niyang gustong sabihin, pero hindi niya maibuka ang bibig niya. 

“Remember, what you said to me in Tagaytay. Na gusto mo sana ako halikan kung wala akong boyfriend.” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Narinig niya pala ‘yun.

"During that time, grabe, alam mo ba kung gaano kabilis tibok ng puso ko nun. Kung wala lang akong jowa, ginapang na kita. Ah gago, this sounds bad right?" Dere-derecho si Kyungsoo magsalita, hindi makakuha ng buwelo si Jongin. 

Wala pang ilang segundo nagsalita ulit si Kyungsoo. “Gusto mo pa ba ako halikan?”

Ha.

Ano. 

Teka. 

“Pwede ba?” mabilis na tanong ni Jongin, baka kasi bawiin pa, kahit hindi siya sigurado sa narinig.

Consent is sexy. Tapos ‘yung humihingi pa sayo sexy ‘rin. Double kill. 

Tumango si Kyungsoo, lumapit ng kaunti kay Jongin.

Jongin tipped Kyungsoo's head, and he captured his lips. 

Napawi lahat ng uhaw ni Jongin, saktong-sakto ang hulma ng labi nila sa isa't-isa. 

Kyungsoo thinks, _I'm home._

⁂

_“Break na tayo.”_

_“Break na nga tayo.”_

_“Pero mahal pa ‘rin kita.”_

_Kumapit si Kyungsoo sa kamay niya, ma mi-miss niya ang init at ginhawa na dala nito. “Ako ‘rin. Sobra.”_

_Wala pang ilang segundo ay binitawan niya na ang kamay ni Jongin. Miss niya na agad. Hindi niya na 'to mahahawakan muli._

_"Good luck in life." naka ngiting sabi ni Kyungsoo._

_"Sayo 'rin, wag ka masyadong mag pabago sa amerika." pabirong sabi naman ni Jongin, tumawa si Kyungsoo at yumakap para sa huling beses._

_"Mag-ingat ka ha." bulong niya kay Jongin.  
  
"Lalo ka na, hinay-hinay sa kape at sa panonood ng anime." _

_Hinigpitan ni Jongin ang kapit kay Kyungsoo habang minememorya niya ang tunog ng tawa ni Kyungsoo, kailan pa ba niya ito maririnig ulit?_

_"Thank you sa lahat ni."_

_"Thank you 'rin soo."_

_Kumawala si Kyungsoo sa yakap, nag paalam siya at naglakad papunta sa quadrangle kung saan nag-iintay ang pamilya niya. Hindi siya lumingon kahit isang beses at pinanood ni Jongin si Kyungsoo lumiit sa paningin niya hangga't nawala na ito._

⁂

"Pwede na kitang _ligawan_?" nakangising sabi ni Jongin, nasa labas pa 'rin sila. Baka hinahanap na sila ng mga kaibigan nila pero wala silang pake. Nakalabas ang mga bituin sa langit, malamig ang simoy ng hangin, may onting paalala sa Tagaytay. Pero ngayon, hawak kamay sila. Ang tagal naulila ng kamay nila sa isa't, kaya't mahipit ang kapit nila rito. 

Tinulak ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ng pabiro, "High school ka?" 

Umakbay si Jongin, "Nalala mo pa?"

"Syempre naman, ikaw unang naging boyfriend ko, first love ko!" 

Hinatak ni Jongin palapit si Kyungsoo, "Pahalik nga ulit, isa pa nabitin ako sa kanina." 

"Baliw!" 

Tumawa si Jongin, "Liligawan kita Kyungsoo, katulad ng dati." 

Kyungsoo shook his head, kumunot ang noo ni Jongin.   
  
"Wag na, matanda na tayo Jongin. Ang dami ng oras na nasayangan, let's make the most out of it." 

"Ganun ba? Pakasalan na kita." 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo, "Teka lang naman. Seryoso ka ba jan?" 

Nagkibit balikat si Jongin, "Bakit naman hindi? Pagkatapos na pagktapos kong ipasa ang boards ko, pangako 'yan papakasalan kita."

"Weh," ang nasabi ni Kyungsoo. 

Kinurot niya ang magkabilaang pisngi ni Kyungsoo, "Pangako, hindi kita pag-iintayin." 

"Dapat lang!"   
  
"Teka lang Kyungsoo, pano 'yan uuwi ka ba sa america?" naging seryoso sila bigla, at ngumiti si Kyungsoo, "Hindi, dito na ko ulit."  
  
"Pano sila tita? Ang trabaho mo?"   
  
"Ayoko na mag trabaho sa restaurant ng ex ko no! Okay lang kayla mama. Matanda na 'rin ako. Pero kailangan natin pumunta doon bago mo ko pakasalan ipapakilala kita." 

"Sige, oo nga naman hindi 'rin kita hahayaan mag trabaho sa ex mo. Yuck." 

Tumawa si Kyungsoo, "Para ka namang bata, yuck ka jan! Tsaka, si Baekhyun mag ta-tayo ng café sa BGC, kukunin niya ko bilang chef niya. Planado ko na lahat Jongin bago pa ako umamin sayo." 

Niyakap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, masayang-masaya siya, sinewerte siya sa pag punta sa Tagaytay buti na lang pala nag break down si Jongin. 

Bitin na bitin si Jongin nang nagkasama sila, akala niya, huli na. Akala niya hindi niya na makikita si Kyungsoo ulit, akala niya hindi niya mayayakap ng ganto si Kyungsoo. Akala niya hindi niya mahahalikan. 

Sa huli sila 'rin pala _._

Salamat Tagaytay at salamat sa itaas.

_⁂_

**_Jongin Kim and Kyungsoo Do Invites you to their Wedding._ **

**_When: Setyembre 11, 2017._ **

**_Are you going to attend?_ **

**_☐ Yes_ **

**_If yes, are you bringing a plus one?_ **

☐ Yes

☐ No

**_☐ No_ **

_**We expect and hope to see you!** _


End file.
